Ice Wolves
A canid race native to Iciaura, the Ice Wolves are anthropomorphic, like many other races in the Geneforce continuity. They are also known as Tundrus. Physical Description A male Tundrus usually stands anywhere from 5'6" to 6'9", weigh around 150 lbs, have a more muscular build, and is completely covered in a deep blue fur (white fur on stomach). Hair color ranges with any shade or blue or grey, but it is rare to see a male Tundrus with completely black hair (if a male has black hair, it usually has a blue tint to it.) Eye color is either blue, steel grey, ice blue, gold, or sometimes blue/green (one eye is blue, the other is green). Their wrists and ankles are coated with a "bracelet" of ice crystals that, whether male or female, vary in color while ice crystal shards of the same color stick out at odd angles, usually in the fur on the male's back. Their tails range from 3 inches (docked as a child or form of punishment) all the way to 2 1/2ft in length. The tips of the tail has small crystals sticking out. Males reach adulthood at age 25 and can live to be about 180. They pick one female and that is their mate for life (can be out of pack). A female Tundrus stands a bit shorter then the male; ranging from 4'7" to 5'5" and weigh around 120lbs. The have a thinner, more lean build as the females are used as the scouts. Females are too covered in fur, but theirs ranges on the lighter scale of blue. The darkest fur a female can have is teal. Hair ranges from pure white to midnight blue, as females cannot have black hair whatsoever. Eye color is the same as males. Girls also have the bracelet-like ice shards on their wrists, but lack it around the ankles. They do not have the ice crystals on their backs, but they do have them in their tails. The length of a female's tail can be anywhere from 3in (docked as a child or form of punishment) to 2 1/4 ft long. Females reach adulthood at age 25 and can live to be about 168. They pick one male and that is their mate for life (can be out of pack). History Culture Tundrus are a gentle race, but are easily enraged. Within the pack is a strong sense of family and magic. When it comes to fighting, Tundrus are known to plan out their strategies using information brought back by scouts, then acting accordingly. This race can run on two legs, but for extra speed, drops to all fours. They tend to think things through and are rarely reckless. Each pack consists of 2 leaders (one male, one female), several fighters, a small handful of clerics, one or two druids as well as a rogue, and the rest are wizards or sorcerers. Tundrus get along smashingly with any other humanoid (canine) race. Tundrus prefer the tundra or northern forests, where it is always cold or snowy. It is not uncommon to see the children playing outside in below 0 weather with nothing but their "summer" clothing on. You can find Tundrus in warmer temperatures, but they are probably there due to exile (about 3 exiles a year). They share their homeworld with Iciauran hedgehogs, Iciauran skunks, and the Val'Kier. Category:Species Category:Iciaura